Addictive love
by twinwings
Summary: Naruto had just come back from war. Now more mature, he meets some of his old friends. But one sticks to his mind a lot. NARUHINA, contains lemons, only read if you're mature
1. Love is Love

**I do not own ****Naruto****Naruto**** was created by Masashi ****Kishimoto**** this is just my IMAGINATION (draws rainbow) Please keep in mind that this is my first EVER story I ever wrote and don't be too harsh and jus chill :) Contains lemons, if you're not mature enough please don't read on. If you are have fun.**

It was a sunny day in the village of Konoha, as the sun's rays pierced the darkness that enveloped the land. The blonde male always left the window open in order for the sun to act as an alarm clock. He opened his blue eyes and stared at the ceiling. First thing was working out/ training. He trained hard, trained for speed, agility, strong mentality and strength. His body had accustomed to training and war. Naruto thought to himself "_ Another__ morning I guess" _But this day would turn out much better than his usual days.

He got dressed in his usual black and orange outfits and started heading for Tsunade. She was going to pay him for a bet she had just lost and he wanted to collect it so he can make his frog wallet fat again…Lucky for him he meets Tsunade/Jiraya and Sakura on the way.

"_Hey __Naruto__ wanna__ come to __the pool __we got first seat views_" pointing at Tsunade.

Tsunade let this one slide and said "_Im__ paying_"

"_Come on, __Naruto_" said Jiraya " _The war has just ended and we're the winners. You haven't taken a good rest in 2 years. Even your hair is starting to darken and you always have this iron smell_."

Tsunade put her head down at realizing how true it is and what a big mouth Jiraya has. The iron smell wasn't anything else but the smell of blood.

"_I think __ill__ just go to the river_" said Naruto.

Jiraya, impatient to see Tsunade, but also to give his most accomplished student a rest, out of love he said

"_Listen here boy, __I don't give a shit that you are stronger than me now, but you are coming to that pool with us __if I have to drag you __there_ ".

Naruto had to listen to Jiraya. He and him had been the main offence of Konoha against enemies. Jiraya would use his experience, and Naruto his prowess, ability and skill to annihilate enemy forces. In the end Jiraya was like a father to him, so he agreed.

"_Good_" said Sakura.

They went and at the booth they met Hinata along with Kiba. Kiba snickering because he wanted to get a peak at Hinata in a bathing suit, he got sad when the 3 came. Hinata had grown too, but of course she was also shy. Only Kiba, and Shino knew how attractive Hinata was. Being in the same team, there had been occasions when they had seen more parts of her than anyone else. No one except her sister had "really" seen her. But her father knew, thus he was always so harsh towards her wardrobe. He knew all too well what the male adolescent population would do for her.

"_Hey __guys_"said Sakura "_Lets__ all go bathe together, it's more fun with friends_" Naruto felt shy, he had seen too many battles, and usually most humans he had come in contact with he had to kill. His experience with human contact was forgotten. This all peaceful environment seemed too weird for him. But then he saw Hinata. That girl had always been special he thought. She was the only one that hadn't made fun of Naruto when they were little. And she always seemed to open up to him. He started to feel all warm inside when he was disrupted.

"_Yo__, beautiful, you __comin__ to change or what_" said Kiba to Naruto.

Inside the girls change room Sakura was about to pull the kunai at Hinata.

"_Would you change, they are only 3 guys, only 2 our age, and they have been with u__s since we were kids.__ And besides, __Naruto__ has returned from the battlefield, I know you have had that thing for __him_ "

"_….UMM, but my dad__ he made me promise to not….." _"_HINATA_" yelled Tsunade," _Forget your dad, if any of them try anything you got the __Godaime__ on your side_". Hinata agreed and changed.

The guys had already entered the pool. Kiba was trying to irritate Jiraya, and Jiraya once a while would give him a good slap until he came back for more. Naruto on the other hand, was just staying at the edge of the pool, his head laid back and he thought to himself " _Those__ years in the battlefield were worth it. Just feeling this warm breeze, and to know I protected this place, I guess it really was worth it. It's a shame that still everything I see it looks like a piece of flesh that once punctured would spill blood, but this warm breeze, really does calm my spirit down…" _and he was disrupted by a greeting and a face full of water.

"_Hey guys_" said Sakura.

"_Jiraya__, you stay on the opposite corner of mine_" said Tsunade.

"_I, my dear, have matured_" Jiraya responded.

"_I haven't believed that for the last 40 years, and I won't start now_" said Tsunade.

Hinata didn't dive, she chose to go in from the stairs and started to walk towards them. Naruto's world just stopped. He had never seen Hinata in a bathing suit. As she walked he would get more aroused. Each step she took he would analyze every inch of her legs, ass, stomach, breasts and face. She finally reached the stairs and her back faced the pool, and her curvy figure was fully exposed to Naruto's eyes. Naruto got more aroused. Her ass was something every male would want. And not only her ass, but her sweet bliss between her legs. She finally entered the pool and Naruto regained his focus. But his eyes were locked on the silk-haired brunette that slowly engaged in the play with Sakura and Kiba.

"_Did you see that_" said Tsunade

"_Who couldn't_" said Jiraya, "_the boy hasn't seen or even talked to any girl in 2 years. Only girls he could talk to were enemies, and he'd wind up killing them. I'm surprised he didn't jump at her_".

"_His hormones must be going crazy, even more than yours, and that is something to behold. And what happened to the opposite corner rule_?" said Tsunade as she wanted to flirt with Jiraya.

" _Hehe__, speaking of hormones you have to feel what __Im__ feeling right now_" as Jiraya grabbed her ass with one hand and then with his other hand he made her touch his manhood.

"_My my __my__, that thing never fails does it_" and Tsunade returned the pleasure, by stroking it.

"_We should have jumped in nude_" said Jiraya. "_Don't ruin it_" Tsunade responded.

Naruto started to feel lonely, the other 3 had gone into the deep end. Anxious to get closer to Hinata he calls.

"_Hey guys, can I come_?" as he goes on his feet, his body exposed down to his thighs, he stands tall in front of their eyes, especially Hinata's eyes.

Sakura, being a female took a good look at him. But she wasn't attracted. She still liked the skinny types.

Hinata on the other hand felt differently. Although always shy, this time she stared at Naruto without a blink. The man in front of her stood tall. He wasn't like the other guys. His eyes looked older than him, but that aroused her. Then his body, wasn't like the other guys. It was more bigger. More muscular. His neck had grown thick, shoulders had become muscular along with battle scars. His chest was bulked with muscle. His lats were visible even though he was facing in front, and they complimented his figure. His abdomen looked scarred and rugged and she could kind of make out the seal. Although not too ripped, it had adapted to the wounds. As he walked towards them Hinata starred even lower at his manhood. Each step she would become even more aroused, because he kept getting closer and she could take a better look at his ..shorts.

"_Hey man_" said Kiba, "_good thing you finally came here_". Naruto nodded and turned to Hinata.

"_Hey __Hinata_" said Naruto. It was so hard for him to get it out, but it finally did.

"_Hey __Naruto_" she said, "_Im__ happy you came back_" and she slowly started to blush.

"_We'll be over there_" said Sakura, and left with Kiba. Naruto nodded and turned to Hinata.

"_What, no hug_?" he smiled.

"_OH, of course_" as she jumped at him, she barely reached his neck, the difference in height was much bigger when they were little. As she hugged him, she put her legs around his waist for a better hold.

At that instant Naruto started blush. He could feel her feminine aura, her delicate body but yet he wanted to squeeze the life out of her. Her smooth legs as they held tightly got him even more aroused. Her breasts were pushed against his muscular chest, and his hands were holding on to her waist. He wanted to desperately move his hands down, and grab her ass but he controlled himself. What he couldn't control was the blood rush to his manhood down there.

Hinata couldn't believe she was in that position. She could feel his muscular frame and shoulders. She started to get really aroused when she realized his strong waist was the thing her legs were supported on. Her body started to respond immediately since never having been in such close contact with another male before.

" You have grown Hinata, the long hair looks better on _you_!" said Naruto.

" _Thanks__ Naruto__, you've also grown. You are much bigger than I would have thought, __but __your hands seem so rugged and rough_" she responded.

"_War does that to you I guess_" he said, trying to look away, almost embarrassed in a way. Hinata realized this, and almost slapped herself. But this time she didn't wait for him to make conversation so she jumped ahead and said.

"_Naruto__ wanna__ leave the pool, little kids are starting to come since it's late morning, and it can get really __crowded.?__"_

Naruto looked at her and said "_Hehe__, sure_" he responded. "_Go change Ill meet you outside_" she said.

Hinata loosened her legs and started to slide down, but Naruto didn't want her to feel his erection, so he almost picked her up and set her down on the pool floor.

Hinata went to change. She was so happy, it had been 2 years since she had spent any time with Naruto. He was always fighting outside Konoha, while she and the others were the ones in the home base. She also felt in a way proud that she had a boy with her. Sakura and the other girls were always telling her of their "adventures" but she always felt uncomfortable to follow their steps. With Naruto, it felt different. He was always honest, and never meant to hurt anybody. He didn't seem like the type who just wanted to get "some". He seemed different, and almost hard to believe, but more mature.

Hinata changed and met Naruto outside. He wanted to try the ramen, the war food supply wasn't your typical home made meal, so Hinata agreed.

They arrived at the little shop and sat down and were waiting for their ordered while they engaged in a conversation. Hiashi Hyuuga was returning home with his guards behind him, when one of them spotted Hinata and told him about her. Hiashi looked at her, and almost looked away when he saw a guy talking to her. The stubborn old male became furious and approached the shop.

"_Hinata_!"-he almost yelled. "_Shouldn't you be with the __Hokage__ and her __student _(Sakura)?".

"_Oh, hello father, you are correct, but an old friend of mine has just returned from the battlefield, so I thought I should treat him to something._"

"_Him eh?__Well, who the hell is he_?

Hiashi was about to do the usual plan. Anyone looking at his daughter he would pat on the back, scare the living shit out of him and let him run. This time another male was TALKING to her, so he thought, I am getting soft and was about to attack the blonde male but then…

" _Hiashi __Hyuuga__ I believe, head of the __Hyuuga__ clan, __Naruto__Uzumaki__, pleased to meet you, sir_" Naruto had stood up, bowed, and had faced him like a man and extended his hand. He had dwarfed Hiashi. Even his 2 guards were intimidated. Hiashi felt downgraded. In front of him, was this man, he once thought as the curse that had befallen Konoha and yet he had spoken to him in the most gentleman-like manner and stared him right in the eyes, which many people shun away from. Hiashi couldn't deny but accept that - ..Naruto had cut him down with just a stare.

" _Pleased__ to meet you __Naruto_" and he grasped his hand. Hinata couldn't believe it. Someone to stand upright in front of her father. She has seen Tsunade, but no one else with that kind of guts.

"_Hinata__, you must come back to the house, your sister needs you_" said Hiashi.

"_Sure Father, you go ahead __Im__ coming_" she responded, than as her father made some distance she turned to Naruto and "_Ill__ meet you in the afternoon at the park_"

"_Oh at the park?__Im__ not sure where that is, __ill__ meet you in front of your house_" said Naruto nervously.

" _Ok__ then, __ill__ see you then_" and she waved and walked away.

Naruto was again caught by her beauty. The curvy figure that no other female in Konoha possessed, but yet it was Hinata's. The shy innocent girl he always tried and showed off to about his hard training. He had always cared for her a lot. She was always so nice to him so he would have protected her to death even then. But he never thought of her more than a close friend. Now he comes back, and whenever he sees her, he just wants to….Hinata was lost from his view as she turned to her right.

Naruto returned home, he slept for about 1 hour, woke up and started working out. When he was about finished he hears the doorbell. He had at least 2 hours to go before he had to go meet Hinata, so he thought it must be Jiraya. Too lazy to put on a shirt he starts going for the door,,the bell rings again and Naruto calls

"_Wait, __Pervy-sannin__im__ almost __ther__…e_?" As he opens the door he discovers it's Hinata. The girl had dressed more revealing than he had ever seen her. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt and a skirt. Both of them start to blush. Naruto thought "_Great, __im__ sweating __like__ a pig, I don't have a shirt on, and __Hinata__ has nailed her eyes on me_."

"_Sorry __Naruto__ did I interrupt something_", -she asked-" _I finished earlier so __I just came to your house,__ I thought you are the one who just came back__ and__ I should be visiting you_."

"_Oh, NO, __no__,no,no,no__, I just finished training and….um come in_" The last 2 words almost gave him a heart attack. He thought she would turn him down or slap him. The man was half naked, living alone and he just asked her to come in.."_Ah, thanks_" she responded. Naruto was surprised but before he could ruin it he gently got her hand pulled her in and closed the door. She walked towards the stairs, while Naruto was eyeing her ass. There was a war in his brain, thoughts fighting each other "_Hehehe__, I got this pussy all to myself and no one else can see it, NO, don't think that way, __Hinata__ is your childhood friend, you should respect her,…GOD, I really __wanna__ just pick her up slam her in the couch and..NO you fucking idiot, calm the fuck down, she is your childhood friend and…_

"_Naruto_?" a female voice asked " _you__ have a really nice house_"

"_Oh, thanks, glad you like it_,"-he responded "_come, __Ill__ show you upstairs, __theres__' not much here_"

He always let her walk in front just for a chance to see her ass, especially climbing the stairs.

" _Ok then, here's one room, usually __Jiraya__ would sleep there, here's my washroom, and the big washroom, we barely ever use it, feels too fancy, here I got my weights, jumping rope, mats, and the music player, and finally my room,, my TV, couch and bed. Sorry it's so messy, __Im__ really lazy __heheh__, but here sit on the bed, __Ill__ be back_."

Hinata looked around. And then it just hit her. She's in Naruto's house, in his room and sitting on his bed. She wondered about how the other girls would react if she told them this, but then she knew they probably have laid down naked in guys' bed, so she crossed that thought. Than a flash caught the corner of her eye. There was a necklace on the bed. (It was Tsunade's necklace). A good charm she thought so she laid back to see it better when in that moment Naruto just came (wearing a wife beater).

But she still didn't realize it. He almost jumped when he saw her lay down. Her curvy figure made him wild. Her ass was just in the perfect position for him to slid his dick in her. His thoughts were getting mixed up again. He didn't have this much trouble even controlling Kyuubi, but Hinata made him crazy. He tried to contain as much as he could, but then, his legs just started to move towards Hinata. She just noticed him and stood upright." _Sorry __Naruto__, I just saw that n__ecklace and_." Naruto grasped her neck and pulled her in softly and they locked their lips.

Hinata at first almost pulled away, but it felt too good. Her body wanted more and more, and then she responded back. Naruto slid his hands down to her waist and pulled her in. Hinata put her hands on his shoulders almost hugging him and kept trying to get more and more..just like he was doing. Then Naruto slid his hands down her ass, then lower and he picked her up, by putting himself between her legs. After he held her for a bit he laid her down in the bed, with him on top and then he moved down to kiss her neck. Hinata tried to contain the ticklish feeling, as she put pressure behind his head for him to continue on, and she kept stroking his leg with her thigh.

Naruto, was getting heated. He had enough will to pull away just for a second, to take off his wife beater, and then he directly resumed the action, but then he wanted to kiss her chest. He slowly slid his hands down her waist and pulled her shirt off. When her chest was exposed he stood up right just looking at her for about 3 seconds, and then he almost dived in. He started kissing, and sniffing her feminine aroma all the way until he reached her breasts. But the bra annoyed him. He put his hand down behind her back, and just ripped the bra. Finally he could see her whole upper body exposed. He started to suck on her right nipple while squeezing the left one, and his mouth began to salivate, making it even more pleasurable for him and Hinata. Then he heard her moan and thought he hurt her so he pulled his body back up to ask her " Are you…." then she kissed him and slid her tongue in his mouth. Then he understood. When he pulled off she muttered "More". Naruto went back to sucking her nipple but his instinct told him there's something much better than this. So Naruto then quickly got up took off his shorts, and proceeded to put his face between her thighs. He at first was intimidated, of how quickly he went down here, but the smell aroused him. He passionately kissed her panty-covered pussy, and sniffing it at the same time. His blood started to pump faster than before. He could feel his heartbeat getting stronger. But he loved this. He wanted to get more of her. So he grabbed the panties and pulled them off as soon as possible. He didn't want to stop, not even for a second. When he got down he proceeded to lick her clit. He could already feel her juice. His body kept wanting more. He could feel Hinata's thigh on his cheeks. The girl was trying to contain the pleasure with all her power. She would moan but she would still put pressure on his head for him to not stop. Naruto got up pulled her skirt off and he had finally took off all her clothing. The blonde almost stopped for an instant to admire the beauty in front of him, and he thought, "Hinata, My Hinata" and he went back on top and proceeded to kiss her. But Hinata stopped him. She slid her hands down his stomach to his boxers, and grabbed his dick. She started to stroke it, while Naruto was laying back, letting out muted moans. But Hinata wanted more. She got on her knees and started going towards his dick, when 2 hands on her hips stopped her. "Hinata, don't…." "Shhhh" she said, and put her finger on his lips. Then she went back and started to suck on him. She could taste the pre-cum from his dick, but that didn't bother her. At first she didn't really know what to do, but then she just let loose and followed her instincts. She wanted more and more of him. Then Naruto finally pulled her away before climaxing and dug his tongue deep into her mouth. He proceeded to pleasure her clit with his fingers and then he put his body between her legs. Now both naked they could feel the warmth of their body's against each other. Naruto kept kissing her, still unsure what he should do, when Hinata stopped him. She pushed him up a bit then grabbed his dick and started touching her pussy with it. Naruto finally understood. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. He then pulled her hand away, grabbed one of her thighs and pushed in harder than he should…then he heard a sound indicating pain from Hinata. Her pussy was too tight, he needed to go in slowly, so he tried again, slowly rocking his hips, and with more pressure each turn. Her pussy began to loosen up, and Hinata started to feel some pains, and they would get stronger each time. But Naruto didn't know.

Even though his eyes were straight at Hinata's he couldn't even see the pain in her face. Hinata was biting her lower lip trying to contain the pain. Although she had pleasure, the pain wouldn't be unbearable. Naruto kept getting deeper and deeper when finally,

"Oh-ah, Naruto stop for a second please, it hurts" Hinata told him, as she had used one of her feet to push away a bit from his dick. Naruto finally became more focused. He realized what happened and said

"Im so sorry Hinata, I really didn't know, the feeling was amazing and I just became.."…and he was interrupted.

"Shhh" she said.."It feels great for me too, just push more slowly". Naruto nodded his head. He started to do exactly that, until he was fully in her. The feeling had returned, but now he felt Hinata more. Although his dick had been tense for about 15 minutes now, his will and hunger for Hinata had stopped him from climaxing. But the feeling was getting too pleasurable. The blood rush gave him an exhilarating feeling. His energy had gone through the roof. He was pumping much faster now. His forearms full of power had been engulfed by veins. Hinata could see how much he loved it. The striations on his chest became obvious. Each pull his chest would flex. Veins started to appear on his throat, his shoulders and arms. His body glistened from the sweat. She could feel her vaginal area, wet from his precum and hers. Naruto finally went down to kiss her, and she wrapped her legs tightly behind his back. Both of them started to sweat heavily, but that only aroused them more. Then he gently bit her lower neck, and started to apply more pressure than before on his hips. Hinata felt it, but she loved it. She put her hands on his back, and as she got more aroused, in order to hold it she would tense up. She didn't realize it but, her nails were dug deep onto Naruto's back. After a minute his back was filled with scratches and cuts from Hinata's nails, but he didn't even feel it. His body was too much into the female.

But the pleasure was beginning to burn. He could feel his legs tensening up. He didn't know what it quite was but he had this burning feeling below his dick. When finally, a cold shudder went through his body down to his dick. In the last second he quickly got up and fully climaxed. The warm milky liquid kept spurting out and some fell on Hinata's stomach, some on her thighs, and some just made her pussy wetter. But Naruto never climaxed inside her. (He was oblivious not stupid)

Naruto was taking heavy breaths, as he collapsed beside her.

"That was amazing" she said.

" No,,,that was more,, than amazing,,,,,I've never felt such an amazing feeling. You,..were amazing. I mean just the " Naruto breathing heavily responded, and he turned his head and kissed her back. He then looked at her for a second and said "I love you Hinata, I really do". She at first was surprised and then she also responded " So do I Naruto, I love you too" and she went in for a kiss. Then they began to snuggle until his dick got swollen again……

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K guys this is the end, what you people think should I continue it or just leave it as it is?


	2. something I never want to lose

Ok, this is the second chapter of "Addictive Love" again all characters were created by Masashi Kishimoto, this is just my imagination (draws rainbow). Um to tell you guys the truth in order for me to continue the story I would need to pose an obstacle for the protagonists, and now Im trying to decide whether I want this story to be like "Drama" so relationship problems, or do I want to make it like an adventure with fighting in between. Im guessing the one with adventures would continue longer since the "Drama" one would pretty much be just lemons and dialogue and it would sound cheesy, not a fully fledged plot..so any opinions you may have please post and um hope you like this chapter it's pretty short, kinda cheesy… but it doesn't pave a way for the possible plots

------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock was heard in the door. Naruto heard it, and got off his lover's lips and told her to stay put. Hinata got scared, what was going to happen if anybody found out, especially her father. Naruto approached the door, and it was Jiraya.

"_How are you_" he asked " _because__ I__ feel wonderful_." Naruto understood it and said "So, Lady Tsunade gave you happy time eh?"

" _AH__ my boy, happy time is an understatement, what she gave me was, it was, it was something_ ,,,,," and he dozed off in his mind.

" _I__ know what you mean_" said Naruto.

"_Huh_" said Jiraya.

"_Oh __no ,__ nothing_" and Naruto walked away. Jiraya looked at his back dumbfounded.

"_So, did you make dinner_" asked Jiraya.

" _Oh__, I totally forgot, __ill__ go make it now_" said Naruto nervously.

Jiraya looked at him with an angry look, but then he said "_You don't smell like iron anymore, I can't quite figure out the new smell but at least you don't smell ba_d". "_Um__ thanks, must be the shampoo."-_said Naruto. Jiraya proceeded upstairs, he took off his clothes, wrapped a towel around his waist and was going for a quick bath, when he felt a second presence in the 2nd floor. He slowly followed it, and finally he went in Naruto's room and his reflexes made him almost punch Hinata. Hinata jumped back, and assumed a defensive position.

" _Hinata_?" said Jiraya surprised " _what are you doing here_?

" _Oh__ um..__well…__I was just…"_ she barely muttered the words out.

"_Sorry for attacking you I guess it's just reflexes, but did __Naruto__ invite you_?" Jiraya still couldn't see it.

"_Well, not__..really__, I came about, um ..1__ hour ago__..say__ hi I guess_?" Hinata couldn't lie if her life depend on it.

Jiraya, saw the messy bed, then saw her hair. They weren't straight like before, now they were all curly and messed up like someone had pulled or ruffled through them. He then saw some red marks on her arms resembling hand prints, a dark spot on her neck, and her legs had similar red marks too made by some kind of friction. He now had a big grin on his face and then he looked at Hinata's eyes and said.

" _Well__, welcome to our house, go downstairs, __Naruto__ is making dinner. Tell him to wait for me, I have to finish showering, __heheheheh_," and he turned his back and then said " _Ah_ _The beauty of youth_"

Hinata's face got red and then slowly proceeded downstairs.

"_Are you __allright__? I heard some noise, but then it was over. I assumed you met __Jiraya_" Naruto said.

" _Yes__, I did, you think he knows_?" Hinata asked.

" _Hm__, probably, but don't worry your dad __wont__ find out_." Naruto responded.

Then Jiraya came down to eat, still with a grin, but Naruto and Hinata still wouldn't ask why he was grinning. They already knew the answer but were too embarrassed to ask.

3 months had passed. Naruto and Hinata were very intimate. Hinata would come over everyday just to "say hello" and then things would follow. At first Jiraya was proud of Naruto, but then even the pervy-sannin got annoyed. "Geez" he'd think "Even I am not this horny". But still no one knew of Hinata and Naruto's relationship except Jiraya and Tsunade. But some people were getting suspicious. Thing is Hinata always attracted lots of perverts, so even the older ninjas like the jounins couldn't help but stare once a while. They knew they had no chance, they were too old for her but most important of all Hinata was Hiashi Hyuuga's daughter. She wouldn't just go around like most other girls. But things started to change, although Hinata loved Naruto and loved having sex with him her body also held proofs of their actions. Her waist got slightly bigger along with her breasts they got a bit more endowed. Normal people couldn't notice, but sharp-eyed jounins could. But still they thought, no one could be banging Hinata Hyuuga, or were they wrong ?

* * *

Meanwhile…… somewhere on Kiba's house… 

The bed kept making creaky noise and then it finally stopped. Sakura took a deep breath and laid beside Kiba.

"_Whew_" she said "_That was good, but can't you hold it longer_?

" _Pfft__4__ minutes is enough, take it or leave it_" said Kiba. Sakura got kinda pissed and responded _" I__ wouldn't push my luck if I was you, I could have any guy in __Konoha__ if I wanted to_"

Kiba closed his eyes and snickered _" Listen__ here girl, it's not that you can have any guy in __Konoha__, it's more like any guy in __Konoha__ can have you. I know about your little adventures, __Im__ not deaf you know. I also know you fucked Lee__ a day after you said you were only __gonna__ fuck with me, so don't give me bull__shit__. I can kick you out of my house right now if I wanted to_."

" _Don't__ get up…jerk_" Sakura got dressed and slammed the door behind her.

" _Tsk__tsk__tsk__…she'll be back, she can't keep her legs closed for a week__, ha_" and Kiba dozed off to sleep.

Sakura kept walking and she saw Ino and called out " _Hey__Ino_" Ino looked back and responded " _Oh hey Sakura what's up_?"

" _Nothing__ much really, where you headed_?" Sakura answered.

" _Just__ down the __caffee__ over there, come ill buy you a drink_" said Ino.

" _Aww__, thanks __Ino_" said Sakura. They went at the bar and ordered their drinks, and Sakura began the conversation

" _Guys__ are jerks don't you think? I mean __Kiba__ just…_" and she almost dropped a tear. Ino saw her and said.

" _Kiba__? Weren't you with Lee? But yeah, I agree guys are jerks. I always thought __Choji__ was this amazing guy inside but turns__ out he's just an asshole.__ I mean can you be__lieve this, On Tuesday we had sex__ for the first time and then on Thursday he asks me if I can hook him up with __Tenten__I told him make sure you don't forget your time with me because you will never see another pussy again."_

"_What can you do, I guess we won't find a good guy will we __Ino_? _I mean you already went with __Neji__choji__Kiba__, and I went with__ Lee, __Kiba__, Shino and I__gotta__ say they all are the same__ we still haven't tried __Shikamaru__ but he's with __Temari__,….__ maybe we should just settle down and…….WAIT A SECOND_" Sakura yelled out.

"_What_" said Ino "_What, what_?"

_" Yo__u__ know who we haven't gone with yet_? Asked Sakura.

" _No__….who…who are you talking about_? Asked Ino confused.

" _Naruto_!" responded Sakura.

" _Oh__ yeah, I guess he's the last chance to redeem the male population, he __he__he__, but wait, doesn't __Hinata__ like him or something_?" said Ino.

" _Oh__ come on, that was like 3-5 years ago, and besides if she hasn't done anything by now she never will"_ said Sakura.

" _I__ don't know, I have seen them hang around each __other,,,but__ they have never shown any intimate feelings, I don't know Sakura maybe they have done something._" Said Ino. _"I mean don'__t get me wrong, I like__Naruto__ and I real__ly __wanna__ try a guy like __Naruto__ he seems more mature or just different than the other guys…__ but if __Hinata__ likes him I don't __wanna__ hurt her. Still…. ah__ now you got me dreaming about him_" said Ino.

" _I nev__er liked-liked __Naruto__ and I__'__d never thought I__'__d see the day when he was "mature" __I always was attracted to __Sasuke__ but.."_ and Sakura looked down than looked back up again " _but still it wouldn't hurt to hook up with __Naruto__."_

" _Maybe__ we should go for him then, OR how about we tell __Hinata_" asked Ino.

" _Maybe__ we should __give her one last chance_" said Sakura and they started leaving, " _but __Naruto__ is stupid. If he only knew that __Hinata__ liked him…Every guy in __Konoha__ would love to __do her__…..but she chose __Naruto__. You know, I__ always felt sorry for __Hinata__, her father always stops her from having fun_"

" _I__ bet her father calls girls like us sluts_" said Ino " In fact I am almost sure of it, but the thing is he probably went after girls "like us" when he was young. He can act big all he wants but you can't deny human instinct or male instinct for that matter._ I think he knows this and that pushes him even more to guard __Hinata__ like he does__….__so __lets__ give her this chance then._" Said Ino and they headed for the Hyuuga house.

They went inside and met Hinata she was about to change because pretty soon Naruto was gonna come by from the window and pick her up. He always had to be careful not to get caught. If he got caught, the Hyuugas would complain to the Hokage because they couldn't hurt Naruto themselves. Hinata was just wearing her clothes that Naruto liked to see her on,… when her friends entered her room.

" _He__y__Hinata__, what's up_?" asked Sakura.

"_ Oh__ hi guys, how you been_?" responded Hinata.

_" Good__good_" said Ino "_OK listen, Ill cut right to the chase, and this time you won't back out because of your father or anything else Ok? We are your friends and we only want what's good for you…so WE HAVE A PLAN FOR YOU TO GET NARUTO_!"

"_SHHHH, my father will hear, and what????_" asked Hinata.

Ino sat down beside her and held her hand and then said " _Listen__, you are the only on__e of us girls that hasn't ….y__ou __kno__, and we want you to "experience" some fun in your life so w__e figured you should..__have…__you should have sex with__Naruto__ He probably hasn't fucked yet __himself__, so you 2 would be perfect. __Genius right_??

Hinata's jaw dropped, they had made a "plan" about her to have sex with Naruto? How in the hell do her friends think about this stuff. And shouldn't it be up to her to decide, she's in no rush…. but then ……. But then she remembered all the times that she actually had sex with Naruto and she also remembered that he was going to be there any minute. So she faced them and said.

" _Um__, listen guys, thanks –I think- for going through all this "trouble" but__ it's ok I'm not in a "hurry"..__and__ I think you should leave cause_…" then Sakura cut her off and said.

"_Listen __Hinata__, all we are saying is just try going for __Naruto__, and if he doesn't like you who __cares__, you got like all the male population after you_"

Hinata blushed and asked "_I do? I never really knew…"_

"_Oh come on, you can't be that blind haven't you seen how they always eye you, they all __wanna__ do you it's so freaking obvious_" said Sakura when in that instant Naruto landed on the window and ducked to get inside. But he was caught off guard when he saw Sakura and Ino there. They were all really confused and Hinata was really embarrassed.

"_Um what are you guys doing here? __In __Hinata's__ room?"_ Naruto asked. Ino and Sakura looked at each other and then asked back fiercely " _Wait__ a second, what are you doing here…"_

"_ I__ I..__I..__I was umm just trying to__..um_" Naruto couldn't get it out when Hinata put her finger on his lips and stopped him.

_" We__gotta__ tell them right_?" Asked Naruto. Hinata nodded and then she got closer to him and put her hands on his waist. Sakura and Ino were still looking at them confused…

" _OK then, I can finally say this, __hehe__, but__ truth of matter is I__-__Naruto__Uzumaki__ –Am-Banging the sexiest girl in __Konoha__Hinata__Hyuuga__, ha there_" Naruto finally got it off like a big weight was lifted off his chest. He had never actually told this to anyone, but he felt so proud that Hinata was his girl. He treasured her so much. His whole life had been full of hardships so now he has Hinata to keep him happy. He knew by now that without her his life would be miserable.

But then Hinata gave him a light punch for being so direct and loud.

" _Hey__…but it's true, why do you have to hide it__, have you seen yourself lately? _" and Naruto hugged her…then Hinata turned at her friends and said

" _Ok__,,um__guys,,I__ think it's a little late for your plan cause you see we have already_…." Hinata kept stuttering..

Sakura understood and said " _Oh,OHHH__, OK I get it, __heehhe__Ino__ get __Hinata__ we __gotta__ tell our whole circle of friends about her "night life_", eheh this is so exciting".

Ino nodded and went for Hinata, "_Excuse me __Naruto_" as she took his hand off her and pushed him aside " _Ok__ lets go __Hinata_"

" _Wait__ let me change into something better this was just for __Naruto__ and._." Hinata was interrupted " _Oh__ forget it, you look amazing, really_" said Sakura and they headed for the door.

Naruto regained focus and said " _Wait__ a second, __Hinata__ was coming with me, I always meet her at this time and then we go to my house and then.._"

" _Naruto__, please forgive me for tonight ok,…I promise Ill make it up_ " Hinata interrupted him. " _Please_?"

Naruto wanted to say NO so badly. He loved spending time with her. He didn't just love when they slept together he also loved just holding her. But he knew she also had to go with her friends once in a while so he forcefully agreed to let her go.

" _Come__ and get me if anything bad happens ok, don't hesitate not even for a second, OKK_??? Naruto asked.

_" Oh__ don't worry_" said Sakura and they rushed through the door.

Naruto sat in her bed, and stared at the floor. Then he saw her pillow picked it up, and stuffed his face into it. "_AHh_" he thought, "_her smell makes me wild__"_…and he laid down fully forgetting he was in Hinata's house. When all of a sudden he hears a calm but serious voice.

" _Naruto__? What are you doing here_?" asked Neji. Naruto got up as quickly as he could he then faced Neji but his mouth couldn't let out a single word. Neji closed the door behind fully realizing that Hiashi might get extremely angry if he caught Naruto inside his house.

" _I__ got__ a__ lot of respect for you __Naruto__, but__ you __gotta__ tell me what you are __doing__ here_? Neji questioned him again and got closer. Naruto at first was nervous but then he stood straight up, held his head up high, and regained his posture. Neji had asked him face to face, so he should respond face to face.

" _Neji__, I got lot of respect for you too so I will tell you the truth and only that. I came in the room to get __Hinata__, but then Sakura and __Ino__ took her away to go meet their friends_" Naruto got it out took a breather and then just when Neji was about to ask a queston he starts talking " _You__ are probably wondering why would I come to pick up __Hinata__, Well I came to pick her up because __Hinata__ and I have been seeing each other for the last…um.. 3 months__, and I was going to take her to my house for the night__."_

Neji squeezed his fists tight, but he held his composure and asked Naruto again " _What do you mean you have been "seeing" each other,__ how about taking her to your house for the night?__…you mean you and __Hinata__ are…together_"

Naruto was confused but he had done pretty much everything with Hinata so anything Neji was imagining couldn't be wrong so he simply responded " _Yes_"

Neji lost it, he gripped Naruto's shirt and slammed him against the wall, and started to push his forearm against his neck. Naruto was trying to hold himself back, he didn't want to hurt or start any bad relations with the Hyuuga family, but his instinct for war made him move. In a split second he moved Neji's arm from his throat, went behind and now by using his forearm he put pressure behind Neji's neck and pushed up against the wall. Neji couldn't move.

" _You__ know_" Naruto said " _I expected more from you. You shouldn't be so hot-blooded. And the thing that gets me more annoyed is how you are acting like this holy man, when you are not. You know you have had your shares of women and you have probably __loosen__ up on the whole "destiny" thing but you should never attack your friends in that manner.__ I know you have slept with our childhood friends __liko__Ino__Tenten__, …just__ to name a few, so if you can choose your women, why can't __Hinata__ choose me.__ I never hurt __Hinata__, nor will I ever, but you still feel the need to attack me. Maybe you can't believe that __Hinata__ would do something like finding a preferred lover__ and not an arranged one__, or you just hate the fact that she would go for a guy like me, who isn't as high and mighty as the __Hyuugas__, but the truth is…I couldn't care less. I really hope you can accept us__, but__ be warned__ if __Hinata__ is harmed in any way by you or her father you may be in danger. My mind tells me it wouldn't be right to attack her father or you since you are blood, but my heart tells me __Hinata__ shall remain unharmed and thus I may do things I normally wouldn't want to do….Again I really hope you understand_"

Naruto let go of Neji and headed for the window, then he turned his head and almost with a friendly smile said " _I__ hold no resentment__ towards you, __Neji_" and he jumped out the window and disappeared. Naruto arrived at his home. He took a shower and was about to rest for a while when the doorbell rang. He opens the door and finds it was Neji.

"_Oh, hey __Neji__ um..__, want to come in_?" asked Naruto politely.

" _No_" Neji responded " _Naruto__,…I…must apologize, my behavior was rude, I guess I ..I don't know but if __Hinata__ chose you then she chose you, my job is to protect __her ,__ and she is obviously in no danger with you. Again, I apologize_" Naruto loosened up and snickered.

" Ah,,_don't__ worry __Neji__I must apologize too, maybe I went a bit overboard but __we're still friends, but you have to come in, I can't leave you outs__ide, and tonight maybe our friends__ are doing something so we will all gather up somewhere_."

_" Ha__, Thanks __Naruto__ guess we will wait then_" Neji responded and entered his house. Naruto thought for a while and decided they should just go looking for the girls, besides he missed Hinata. He went grabbed his wallet and told Neji to go look for them. Neji agreed and now their friendship was stronger than ever.

" _You__ know __Naruto__, I believe I can accept you guys, but __Hiashi__ might be a problem"_ said Neji. " _But__ then again, it is __Hinata's__ decision so if anything I will support you guys"_

" _Wow__, thanks __Neji__, I really appreciate it. But I think we have a__ long way before we get into that__ really serious stage_." Said Naruto and then he looked up at the sky and said " _but__ still, __Hinata__ is truly something, something I never want to lose_."

Neji looked at him, he saw that Naruto was serious and then he blamed himself for being so rude to him a while ago.

* * *

OK, this chapter I don't think was as good as the other one. Probably because I wrote it in different time periods. The dialogue between Sakura and Ino were written in different time, and I think when I wrote it I was in a lazy mood. By the way,, Im a guy so if I got the imitation of a girl conversation completely wrong, please forgive me. It was a difficult dialogue to make up, so that's why it might sound cheesy, but I tried to make it as realistic as I can. In the end this is fanfiction, so I guess a little ..cheese.. and fiction wouldn't hurt. And I doubt Ill make a story about drama, this chapter may sound like that, but Ill probably go for adventure, this chapter is still like an introduction. Anyways please post comments….and good day . 


	3. A day in our lives

It was now night time. The little children were no where to be seen. Most families had gone inside to sleep. The night belonged to the adolescent population of Konoha. Neji had convinced Naruto to come over to the Hyuuga mansion and change clothes because he was sure the girls were going to meet them at a club. Neji took out his long rags and put on something more appealing to the opposite sex. He tied his hair into a pony tail put on some good cologne and was ready to go. But Naruto was left out. The man hadn't really bought any good clothes since he never really felt the need for them. He figured he would just go anyways. But Neji looked around and got him an outfit. Naruto now had an elegant pair of sleaky black shoes, fluorescent-color jeans, a tight white shirt which revealed his build and a pimping black dress shirt with dotted white lines.

"Hmm, maybe I should have worn that" muttered Neji with a jealous expression.

" Dam,,,,I look good don't you think?" –said Naruto "…wait you think Hinata will like it, she has never seen me like this?"

" Don't worry, I don't think she'll want you to wear the same thing in every different occasion, besides I just hope YOU can accept her, her friends have probably changed her whole outfit by now,…wait a second will I be able to accept her?" said Neji in an almost angry voice.

" Guess we will just have to wait and see, now one question….how in hell are you supposed to sit down with these jeans, especially if Hinata sits on my lap??" snickered Naruto.

……………………………………………………

" I don't wanna go, let go of me you guys" cried out Hinata as Sakura and Ino were pulling her out of Ino's house.

" Come on, Naruto will be there along with everybody else. We must go there. Other people our age go to clubs every week. So why can't us shinobi go too? Asked Sakura as she kept pulling Hinata.

"That's not what I meant Im too embarrassed….GYAAA" screamed Hinata as her attempts failed and she was being pulled from her 2 friends.

" Come on hurry up, we don't wanna be late…" said Ino and they took off.

………………………………………………….

Meanwhile, up on a tree about 10 metres from the entrance into Konoha, was a young man with a blonde girl on his lap involved with great passion in their kissing.

" Mmm, Shikamaru….you get better everytime…can we stay here a couple more hours" asked the blonde.

" Heheh, I do don't I? But unfortunately we can't, Naruto supposed to be back and I haven't seen him for a long time. I've always held a lot of respect for him." Said the young man as he picked up his girl and went inside Konoha in a rush.

……………………………………………….

Naruto and Neji were loosely conversing about the war, when they both felt something coming towards them. Neji was able to recognize the presence but to Naruto it was still unknown who they were until the figure got up close and stopped in front of them. The female put her feet down on the floor stood up straight and confidently looked at Naruto. The male wiped his forehead and then he too looked at Naruto in an almost disbelief.

" Naruto is that you?" asked the male.

" Shikamaru? Temari?" asked Naruto.

In that moment both the two men ran up to each other and in a big hug they came in contact. They held the hug for about 5 seconds.

" It's been quite a while eh my friend…I have missed you man, you have grown tall" as he patted patted Naruto on his shoulders.

" Hahaha" laughed Naruto while scratching the back of his gel-ed head "I see you have also grown Shikamaru, you're as tall as me, and what's this you also have a goatee. Guess the hairdo wasn't enough eh….?

"Ha, what can I say chicks dig it…but most of all….my chick digs it" said Shikamaru as he put his arms around Temari.

" Oh,,really?? Smiled Naruto.

" Yes really" said the blonde female as she let go of her lover's hands and walked up to Naruto and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. " …..and you are looking good Naruto. I mustn't forget to tell Gaara that I met you."

"Oh thanks, you are looking great too Temari, how is Gaara anyway?- asked Naruto.

" Uoh Uoh Uoh, hold on, Naruto I was expecting you to be in a cool war outfit, like a knight in a powerful white horse that can like umm….fly…and what do I get, you in these flashy clothes…I must say Im surprised." Said Shikamaru.

" Well, um.. we were just going to go to a club with the rest of our friends so you gotta dress for the occasion right? Said Naruto embarrassed.

" OH shut up Shikamaru, you have 10 times more flashier clothes…don't mind him Naruto he's just teasing you, you look great.." said Temari.

" Heehehe, ya Im just kidding, can you guys wait while me and her go change we want to come too."

"Sure" said Neji " lets go to your house so you can change but 5 minutes tops or else we're going"

When they went there Shikamaru said wait here. "Don't take long " said Neji. Shikamaru looked at him and responded by pointing at Temari's ass as she was going up the stairs. "See this man, it takes me a while to contain myself, trust me it is not an easy task..." and he smacked her ass and picked her up and quickly rushed up the stairs.

"Wow" said Naruto "remember how Shikamaru used to be so lazy with a serious face, he never revealed his masculine type, he was always –girls bore me- now he seems addicted to Temari."

"Trust me" said Neji "he still is serious, he is just like that with Temari but otherwise he acts like a true gentleman with other girls. I really believe he loves her."

When they came out Naruto and Neji both thought they looked amazing..especially Temari. "_Wow she does look amazing, such a sexy body"_-thought Naruto, and then he shook his head and told himself "_but sti__ll, __Hinata__ takes her__, which reminds me I must get with her quick cause Im going crazy..._

" OK guys, lets go " said Shikamaru. As he picked up the girl and the 3 figures rushed into the night.

" So, who is coming again?" asked Shikamaru.

" Well, Im sure that the girls from our teams are going, then that would mean that Lee would follow Sakura,… Chouji would follow Ino, Kiba would just come for the sake of spending time with friends, and Shino will just go with Kiba. So pretty much everybody. Sai isn't painting today so he'll probably come too."

" Naruto when did you return from the war?" asked Temari.

"OH, um around 3 months ago. When did you guys finish?" asked Naruto.

" About 4 months ago, but we had to clean up and fix destroyed land, build up home defenses so that's why Shikamaru only returned now. He stayed with me in the Sand for this whole time" said Temari as she stroked his chest.

" Yeah it was a drag..but what can you say, I looked forward to the starry night, the shiny moon and most of all I looked forward to our night life together in b …OOF" he was interrupted by Temari "SHH, don't be so descriptive"-she said.

Naruto snickered. He then to started to remember his nights with Hinata. The nights which Jiraiya began to hate. The nights which stripped his female Hyuuga from any limits. The nights that made him change his bed sheets everyday. The nights that gave him scratches on his back. The nights that seemed like they warp you in a different dimension with just you and her. Yes, those nights will never leave his mind, never.

" Neji man, we got too many guys with hair tied behind their head. Me, you, Shino…even though his hair is just like a big puff behind his head and not straight like us it's still tied. You guys better change it eh, I've had this style since I was little so you guys have to change. I know I'm good-looking but still don't imitate me….you can't be me. HEHE" boasted Shikamaru.

" Ah, shut up, your head looks like a fucking pine-apple" replied Neji. Naruto and Temari burst off into laughter.

Finally the quartet arrived at the club. The shinobi greeted each other and formed their own circle of friends. Each looking unique in their own way. Naruto was finally able to meet up with Hinata. He pulled her towards him put his hands on his waist and gave her a quick kiss. Shikamaru saw it and carefully approached him and gave him a big pat on the back. Hinata blushed a little.

" Well, well, well,,,,Naruto my man, you should have told me of your precious catch…I must say you are one lucky man" as he put his arms around the couple and gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek. Then he snickered again and went back to Temari.

"So everyone knows now right? You know of our little…no actually.. big thing..? Asked Naruto.

"Yes," said Hinata " finally they do."

" Hinata, …I must um.. say…I don't approve of you wearing this outfit….it seems to have a really powerful hold on me…" said Naruto in sarcastic voice.

" Hehe..it's not much is it? Sakura and Ino forced me to wear it,,,they said I have the right shape..for it…." Said the nervous Hinata.

" I see,… I must thank them later…" said Naruto as his eyes were lost on his mate's body. The young female in front of him was truly a "precious catch". The outfit she was wearing was a black tight overall-skirt. Her back was completely exposed all the way down to the ending of her hips. A piece of the outfit hanged from her neck and covered her breasts, then it linked together and ran down, above her belly-button, and then turned into a skirt that had tightly enveloped the female's waist and ass. The "skirt" part of the outfit was quite short as it was just made to cover, only up to the upper thigh.

Naruto couldn't look away and for safety issues he always held Hinata very close to him. Neji was just too astonished about the great transformation that he needed time for all of it to sink in. He kept imagining Hiashi in the back of his head and other images that can accompany Hiashi if he were to see Hinata now. Now pretty much all the friends had gathered and were getting ready to go inside. The group included, Ten-Ten, Rock Lee, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru and Temari, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Hinata and Naruto.

The young shinobis had to wait in line for about 15 minutes. One of the bouncers had been eyeing Naruto for the all time. Then finally when the shinobis arrived at the entrance they were stopped. The large bouncer turned at the group and said..

" Ok, listen up, your blond friend here can't go in. Everyone else can go except this boy."

" Why? "-said Naruto "Why can't I go in…am I wearing something bad or what?"

" Don't ask me why…I don't wanna bring up a ……..bad history…and if I say you can't go in, you can't go in." said the bouncer.

Meanwhile another 2 bouncers came since they saw there was a hold-up at the line. One of them asked " Hey what's going on what's the hold-up…are these punks making trouble?" Then he turned and walked up to them and started yelling " Allright guys, if you don't wanna get your ass kicked by 10 of us please leave now."

Naruto was getting aggravated. Especially since the thing with the Kyuubi still hadn't died out. If only these people knew how much he did for Konoha but it was decided to be kept a secret so enemies don't try assassination attempts on him. But then he heard a shrilling scream and he saw one of the bouncers fall on the floor. Someone had broken his knees by kicking them ..in. And then he realizes that it was Lee and Shikamaru who had done it.

" Overgrown sack of shit…talking about bad history...how're your knees?" yelled Shikamaru and then he attacked the other 2 bouncers and was followed by the rest of the male group. The 2 bouncers didn't stand a chance. They didn't get their knees kicked in, but they sure got painful hits across their body. Naruto was astonished. But then a proud Shikamaru came and put his hand behind his back and they all pushed Naruto into the club.

Naruto looked around with a curious face. This was his first clubbing event. The flashing lights. The dance floor. The music and the people. He noticed they all seemed drunk or stoned/high. Sometimes if you got close enough to some, they reeked of weed. Our group took a seat in a corner in a round couch. Sakura chose Lee to dance, and Ino chose Shino. The 2 couples went to the dance floor and started dancing. Neji asked Ten-Ten and took her to the dance floor. Then Sai, Choji, and Kiba left to find some other girls. Now only Naruto and Hinata along with Shikamaru and Temari were left on the couch. The 2 couples came closer and then Shikamaru took Naruto's hand and asked

"So, what do you think, you like this or no?

" Um…Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves…I guess we should have bought some alcohol eh?" said Naruto.

"Hahaha, now you are talking…I usually don't forget alcohol, but this time we were in a rush so..yeah hehe!!" replied Shikamaru.

Then Temari climbed on Shikamaru's lap and put her ass between his thigs (bsically Temari's right shoulder was up against Shikamaru's chest, and her right outer thigh/hip area, up against his crotch….get it?.) She gave him a provoking kiss and the male was caught. He smiled…turned at Naruto and said.. " I won't be able to talk for a bit,,please don't take it as an offense, it's simply…uh…expressing my love..hehe". Then he locked lips with her and moved his right hand down her thigh and put his middle and ring finger under her skirt, while the other fingers were visible on top.

From where Naruto was he could almost easily see Temari's thong but then he felt a soft feminine hand on his cheek and in that instant Hinata had locked lips with him. She also put her ass between Naruto's thighs and then she let him take control. Naruto put his left hand on her back for support, and his right hand on her cheek/neck. After about 10 more seconds..he instinctively moved his right hand down her neck, chest and almost stopped to grab her breasts but then he kept moving down to her waist. He felt her ass…started going up her thigh then he put all his fingers except his thumb under her skirt. Without realizing it he tried to push the skirt up so he can feel her ass more but then he was stopped by Hinata's hand and he pulled back. The 2 couples continued kissing for about another 5 minutes and then Temari's voice was heard..

"MMmmm…" and she gave a loud giggle.

Naruto started to feel pain down on his crotch area. The tight pants, and Hinata's hip putting pressure on his manhood really weren't doing much good. He had to force himself to stop and he pushed Hinata away.

"Sorry, just one second, I have to use the washroom." Said Naruto and he went to accommodate himself.

" Don't worry, he's ok, you're just too good HAHA" snickered Shikamaru.

Hinata understood it and laughed inside. Then she saw quite a few large figures blocking the flashing lights in front of her. It was the bouncers. Hinata didn't want to engage in any unnecessary conflict since it might ruin their night.

"You there with the pony-tail…did you attack our partner a while ago?" asked the bouncer.

"No" said Shikamaru " you have the wrong guy".

But then one of the injured bouncers came out of the group and almost screamed "IT WAS YOU..YOU"

Shikamaru was exposed so he thought he should just run away to avoid ruining the nights for the others. But the bouncer wasn't finished when he turned at Hinata and in the same tone of voice said. "You..You…you're his bitch that devil's bitch….you shame your family" The other bouncers grabbed hold of him, pulled him behind, and then they turned at the teenagers in front of them.

"You brought this on yourself…especially you girls associating with these boys" said a bouncer as they all put on metal-knuckled gloves.

Shikamaru was about to attack them but then he saw Naruto coming and he snickered. The bouncer still unaware of Naruto approaching he grabbed Hinata's arm in order to attack her with his other hand…when as soon as he grabbed it he felt an immense pain in his abdominal area and then a kick to his head. He almost went flying. The music was banging hard. Everybody was almost put in a trance but a flying bouncer will make you wake up. Two of the bouncers were lucky enough to fall on top of some unlucky people. Other bouncers not so lucky. Smashed ribs, arms, legs were pretty common. Some had been hit directly under the rib cage, so they couldn't breathe in. The blond berserker stood in the middle of it all. He exhaled and then walked towards Hinata.

" You ok" he asked trying to fake his smile..

"Oh…um yes thanks" replied Hinata.

" That…that…that..that was beautiful" said Shikamaru almost in tears. "Hehe, getting their ass-kicked to a fucking soundtrack, HAHAHA"

" Hmm…maybe I went too far….but Shikamaru lets just go home…" said Naruto.

" Well we can…but do we really have to..my parents are home and I have Temari with me…and well it's a waste of a night if I go home. See where Im getting at????" said Shikamaru in Naruto's ear.

" A-ha…I get it. Then just come to my house I got plenty of room and a big couch downstairs. Very comfortable. Me and Hinata will just go upstairs. So you coming?" asked Naruto.

Shikamaru looked at Temari and she nodded in agreement. "Guess so" he said and they all left leaving their friends to their own fun.

They arrived at Naruto's house. Went in and the 2 girls just sat in the couch for the moment. Naruto told Shikamaru to follow him into the kitchen.

"OK, listen well, Shikamaru" said Naruto " I love you to death man, but you gotta have safety" and he opened up a drawer with a little box full of condoms. "Here you go, have fun just don't dirty my couch or carpet…..and if you need more, then just come back here."

Shikamaru snickered and said " Hahah Thanks, thanks"

Then they went towards the kitchen and Naruto started heading for the stairs and Shikamaru towards the couch. Naruto called Hinata from the stairs " Hinata, come lets go upstairs."

"Coming" she said " Good night Temari..Shikamaru". They replied the same. And she almost ran up the stairs.

She saw Naruto in his room taking off his clothes. Now with only jeans on. She came from behind and gave him a hug.

"You OK" she asked. He turned around picked her up and with a truly happy face said "Just perfect."

He lowered her in his bed. Gave her a quick kiss and pulled away to take off his tight jeans. He wrapped her legs around his waist picked her up and then laid himself down on the bed on his back. Hinata dove in for a kiss. Naruto put his hands on her lower back. He felt her bare skin and that aroused him. He moved his left hand fingers underneath her tight skirt and now full of confidence squeezed her ass. He then pulled his hand out and now he grabbed the skirt and pulled it up fully exposing her ass to his bare touch.

"One sec" said Hinata as she quickly got on her feet pulled off her skirt and went on top of Naruto again to kiss him. Naruto now was just gently stroking her back, ass, and thighs. Hinata slowly slid her left hand down his body down to and went underneath his boxers to grab his manhood. He was already quite aroused. Hinata proceeded to just tightly suck on his tip where she knew he was most sensitive but Naruto stopped her.

"Don't" he said "I didn't take a shower".

Hinata agreed. But she also knew he was afraid he might climax too quickly. Hinata had now learned how to make him tick and which button to hit. As did Naruto, but of course he has less power to control his urge to climax. He pulled her up and kissed her. Then he laid her on his left side pulled her thong off and went to suck on her nipple. He slid his right hand down between her thighs and placed it on her pussy and proceeded to finger it. Hinata gave muted moans. She used her right hand to grab his dick but his boxer's were still on.

" Naruto this isn't fair you still have clothes on" said Hinata in a seductive voice.

"Oh sorry" said Naruto and he immediately took off his boxers and continued where he left off.

Hinata felt almost useless. Naruto could easily pleasure her with just his hand/fingers but she can't give him the same satisfaction with her hand. She finally had enough urge to resist and stop the addictive feeling of the pleasure she was feeling and she pushed Naruto on his back. She quickly grabbed his dick and proceeded to suck on it with more desire. Naruto again tried to stop her, but she resisted and Naruto couldn't get himself to pull her away. The feeling was too ecstatic, it had made him reach his peak. He gathered enough strength and pulled her away and locked lips. He laid Hinata on her back and pulled her right thigh up against him. He slid his right hand down her right thigh until he was able to really touch her. He got the feeling of where it was and by using his left hand and knee he put himself in a somewhat push-up position and slowly he brought his hips forward. He was able in a way to pinpoint himself so he doesn't hurt her (or himself) and he finally "entered" her. He used his right middle finger to try to pull her vaginal-skin so he can enter more easily and so she can get accustomed faster. When he felt he was comfortable and she had loosened up he wrapped her hands around his waist and proceeded with faster thrusts.

Hinata was stroking his arms and looking into his eyes. She was almost challenging him. Naruto started to get more aggressive. His thrusts were faster and with more power behind them. Eventually Hinata had skidded across the bed that her head wasn't supported anymore. Naruto realized this and stopped his motion. He went across to give her a kiss and Hinata put her arms around his head. He rolled with her on the adjacent edge of the bed and was able to stand on his feet with Hinata on him. Naruto started to kiss her and he finally put her against his bedroom wall.

Hinata was surprised. This was a first. Slowly, while holding her, Naruto was able to move both his hands down to her ass. He again used his fingers to loosen up the skin covering her pussy and he entered her. He slowly was able to accommodate himself and started to roughen up Hinata against the wall. Hinata at first tried to resist and let him do whatever he liked. But the wall can leave scratches on bare skin. Especially after constant friction. It wasn't until the final thrusts that Hinata let out small screams. Naruto couldn't contain himself anymore and he used everything he had to thrust as quick and as hard as he can before he climaxed. While this time he couldn't hear her screams. It was more like he could hear them but that only made him thrust harder until he finally let off. He held Hinata and fell back into his bed. He started taking some slow breaths and he finally talked.

" We should try that more often.." he said.

" …you like it that much?" Hinata asked.

" Why don't you……hey what's wrong with your back?" asked Naruto "It feels hot and it seems to have small dimples here and there.??"

" That's the problem…..the wall is too rough" replied Hinata.

" SHIT, oh my god..Im sorry Hinata..you should have stopped me" said Naruto and gave her a kiss. She then gave him a nod like it was OK and they went to sleep.

The next morning Naruto goes down the stairs to check up on his friends. Most of his living room was a mess. They had moved the centre table and the couch covers were all ruffled up. Now they were sleeping on the floor with one of the couch covers covering them. Naruto went closer and saw an abused condom on his ceramic floor.

"OH GOD, I told you don't dirty my floor…" screamed Naruto at a sleeping Shikamaru. But then he realized they were asleep until they started to wake up.

" Oops" he thought. Shikamaru opened his eyes first.

"Hey, good morning Naruto" he said and he uncovered himself got on his feet and went to put on his boxers.

" WOW…you could have at least slept with something on…." even though Naruto didn't either.

" HAahah, come on you embarrassed?" snickered Shikamaru.

Temari laughed too and she got up with the cover wrapped around her.

" Now her would be a good view" said Shikamaru "wouldn't it?"

" Argh…just clean up your shit, and especially your fucking condom" screamed Naruto and walked away. Then he turned and with a friendly face he said "Come Hinata made breakfast ready."

Shikamaru got the message and turned at Temari " We should have had stayed up more, you know how many condoms we had available?"

"Don't blame me" said Temari "you were the one who said it burns I was all up for it."

"Good point…" said Shikamaru "and it would be truly appreciated if you kept this between us"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, it has been a while hasn't it. I have been really busy with school, so don't get mad. And I decided it was time for a lemon.Hope you liked it.

**-**

  



End file.
